ojamajosymphonysfandomcom-20200214-history
Sara Cara
Sara Cara is a 7th grader and is the oldest of the group. She is 13 and turns 14 by the end. She is very polite. She is often mistaken as being younger than she is. She can speak French and Japanese fluently and is also learning English. She was chosen because she and her sister, Olivia, were born with magic capabilities (though the answer why isn't explained into Mirai) Character *Name: Sara Cara *Hobbies: Reading, sewing, drawing *Likes: Flowers, books, science and her sister *Dislikes: people who make fun of others, wearing glasses (she normally wears contacts) *Color: Orange *Note: Re *Spell: Paipai ponpoi puwapuwa puu *Fairy: Sasa *Family: Mother, father and little sister Olivia (who later becomes a witch) *Friends: The other witches *Best friend: Sika and Natasha *Dream: To be a teacher Personality Sara is mature and very polite. She refers to everyone with the honorific "-san", even her friends after many years. The exceptions are her sister, Tsubasa, one of her cousins and Mika on one occasion. Natasha, at first, thinks she would be a perfect girl for a man to marry, but finds out that Sara sucks at cooking, sewing and is clumsy, thus making more messes than she cleans. She gets better at house work...over time. Apperance Sara, despite being 13, looks quite a bit younger than she actually is. She wears her hair in pigtails and has pink streaks (They're not natural, as shown in her baby pictures, and she doesn't have them when she is older). She is short for her age, being the shortest of the older 5 (Natasha is a little taller). Her normal outfit is a light orange top with white sleeves, She wears an orange skirt and pink Mary-Jane shoes. Her alternate outfit is an orange tank top and blue jeans. Natasha remarks how this makes her look older, possibly older than 13. Her pajamas are Chinese style clothing that are orange and yellow. Her swimsuit is an orange bikini her mother forced her to buy...she is a little embarrassed to wear it. Her Past Sara was born in Japan. After her mother fell in love with a man from France, they moved to France until she was 12 and moved back to Japan. Sara lived in France for most of her life, so she is half French on her father's side. Despite her mother being Japanese and not fluent in French, Sara didn't learn to speak Japanese until she visited Japan at the age of 9 after she gained a crush on a boy who helped her, and wanted to meet him. She could understand what others were saying to some extent. After her sister was born, her father left her mother for reasons Sara didn't know and never did know. In Mirai, her niece, Akari, finds out why. As an Ojamajo Sara is an orange Ojamajo. Her special power is to hear plants talk without the use of magic. She has to focus to do it. Her crystal ball is an orange sphere. Sara's fairy is named Sasa. Sasa is a sweet heart and is very obedient. she also always uses the honorific "-san" when she gains the ability to speak. Her wizard counterpart is Damien, he once tried to convince Olivia to go with him. Her past counterpart is Hazuki. She admires Hazuki and they go to the same school. Her future counterpart is a girl named Himeko, who, at first, says she is Tsubasa's daughter, but eventually, Sara found out that Himeko was her daughter as well. Relationship with other Symphonys Pop- The two get along well because of their similar personalities. Later in life they watch chick flicks together a lot. Mika- Sara is friends with Mika and is the only person who points out Mika's comments. She also calls Mika, Mika-chan once. Natasha- Sara thinks Natasha is a very kinda girl and is good friends with her. Natasha playfully her a bit about being lolita-like. Sika- Not much interaction is shown between the two. They are fairly good friends however. Olivia- They are sisters and love each other very much. She looks after Olivia and is a very responable big sister. They do fight sometimes. Yuka and Yuki- Not much interactions are shown between them. Sara eventually gets cooking lessons from them. She gets her chosen from protecting Olivia, she gets the power up the same time as Natasha. Family Mother(Suri)- She finds her mother a little embrassing but loves her mother. Despite being a little hyper-active the 2 act very similar. Father- After Olivia was born he left his family.Sara doesn't remember him very well despite being 7 when he left. Olivia- Stated above :D Kelly- her cousin at first they didn't understand eachother but they still looked forward to see eachother. Himeko- after trying to have a kid for 10 years (from 20-30) she got pragnet with Himeko and shes her as a miracle She loves Himeko and loves her very much. Keiko- Her 2nd daughter who is born in 6 months after Mirai but Keiko travels from 6 years in the past. This means the news of being pragnet makes Sara very happy. (she sees her future child as a 6 year old its a bit schocking) Akari and Ruby- her nieces she loves them. Love Life Mystery boy- when she went to Japan when she was 8, she tripped and a boy helped her. She gained a crush on the boy during the day they meet. It is revealed through different perspective that the boy is Tsubasa. Tsubasa- Natasha tries to get the two together and claims that Tsubasa has a Lolita complex, so they would be perfect together. Eventually, they fall in love and start dating when they are 14, and get engaged at age 19, and married at age 20. In Mirai When Sara runs the witch school, she finds out that she is carrying her 2nd child and sees her mother as a kid at the same time. Trivia *Yuka reveals to Sara that she was supposed to marry Damien, and Sara was going to have an affair to have Himeko. Yuka saw that if she didn't interfere, then Sara and Tsubasa would get together instead. *Despite having many siblings, Sara is the only one who is a big sister for a significant amount of time (Yuka is only 30 minutes older than Yuki) *The only time she cut off her pigtails was when she once got angry on a date with Tsubasa (random people think she's way younger than Tsubasa) *Her name in magical Symphonies is Sarah Carpenter. Sara&Livia.jpg Sara212.png Teen Sara and Olivia by XDsymphony.png Category:Characters